goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō Party 6
Shimajirō Party 6 the sixth game in the Mario Party series of board game-style video games by Nintendo and is the third title in the series made for Nintendo GameCube and was released in Japan on November 28, 2004; North America on December 16, 2004; in Europe on March 27, 2005; and in Australia on September 29, 2005. It is the first GameCube game to make use of a microphone add-on. Shimajirō Party 6 is followed by Shimajirō Party Advance and Shimajirō Party 7. Gameplay In Shimajirō Party 6, up to four players take turns moving on board game-style stages, often playing multiplayer minigames to earn coins and stars. The object of the game is to amass the most coins and stars before completing a set number of turns. This is the first game to take out the coin bonus star, replacing it with the orb star, which is awarded to the player that used the most orbs. On multiplayer boards the sun will periodically set or rise (every three turns), producing different effects. Changes include spaces moving, different characters appearing, and changes to minigames. This is reflected in two new characters, Brighton and Twila. All playable characters from Shimajirō Party 5 return in this game (Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno); 10 year old Sakura Matsukata is also playable as a newcomer. Brighton and Twila, the sun and moon who watch over the Shimajirō Party world, argue over who is more popular. Shimajirō suggests they collect as many Stars as they can to end this. Orbs Orbs are special items players can either collect on the board or buy with coins at the Orb Hut. They can be used in many ways to give a player an advantage, such as stealing coins from rivals, hampering a rival's progress, or quickly obtaining stars. In Shimajirō Party 5, these were called capsules. Unlike in Shimajirō Party 5, the player does not have to pay to use orbs on his or her self and may find coins in Orbs. How Orbs are used is determined by the Orb's type. These are: Self, Space, Roadblock and Special. Roadblock type Orbs are one-use only and trigger when passed. Space type Orbs transform a space into a character space and only work if a rival lands on the space. Self type orbs add buffs to the player that used them. If a player stops on their own character space, they gain five Coins. Solo Mode Solo Mode is where a single player embarks on a special single-row board with a set number of spaces to collect minigames. The player may also choose a teammate (for 2 vs 2 minigames). Also the player plays minigames with Red, Green, and Blue Koopa Kid. The dice block for Solo Mode only has the numbers 1-6 on it. At the end of the board, there is an exclusive rare minigame space, where the player gets a rare minigame without needing to play it. If the player goes past the rare minigame space, they fall off the board and lose all of the minigames they have acquired. To win, the player must land on the rare minigame space, or quit (without getting a rare minigame). Minigames There are eighty-two minigames in Mario Party 6. No minigames from previous installments of this series return. New to this edition are mic. and rare minigames. In mic minigames, players must say words into the mic to perform different actions. Rare games are usually obtained by stopping on the space at the end of Solo Mode, although one is purchased in the Star Bank. The minigames are divided into 4-player, 1-vs.-3, 2-vs.-2, Battle, Duel, Tommy Shimano, Bowser, Mic and Rare. Reception The game received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. GameSpot cited great family and multiplayer fun, but the same idea of older Shimajirō Party games. IGN criticized the game's lack of originality and the microphone. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of three eights and one seven for a total of 31 out of 40. Shimajirō Party 6 sold 901 tillion copies. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:E rated games